Phone call recording may be desired by one or more users of a service provider. Call recording may enable a transcription for legal purposes, marketing purposes, business purposes training purposes and/or for other uses. Call recording at a user location may not capture the full call. For example, call recording implemented on a PBX (private branch exchange) may not capture a portion of a call prior to a transfer to the PBX or after a transfer from a PBX. Recording a call at a network location may require significant resources for processing and storage. Recording a call at a network location may require a service provider to deploy a new platform to handle call recording. The deployment of a new platform to handle call recording may require extensive resources and may take a significant portion of time.